Resea Decides
by chichiri37
Summary: what will Resea do when Ed returns and Roy says he loves her?


Resea Decides

By: chichiri37

Disclaimer: The story line, Resea Greyfield and Greyfield names are mine. Everything else is the Manga writers' creation along with aniplex and Bones Studios.

It's a beautiful spring afternoon and Resea is walking back to the Fawkes dumpling café after visiting H.Q. She had been talking to Riza Hawkeye, looking at Maes Hughs cutie of a daughter, having havoc flirt like the world was ending and now Roy mustang had insisted on escorting her back. "Really Roy you don't have to do this. You know I'm always armed." Resea stated while patting her two swords. "Yeah I know, but you seem so sad." Roy said. "Well I'm not.' Snapped Resea. "You miss Ed and you're worried. "Why would I, it's not like he writes me or anything." Reseas voice trembled. "He's been gone three months and no word." Roy exclaimed. Resea only nodded at the ground to hide her tears.

Resea and Roy continued to walk in silence. "Resea we're here." Roy pointed out. "Oh, ok so are you staying for lunch?" Resea asked. "Yep like every day for the past three months." Roy laughed. "So bacon, turkey club sandwich on wheat, with mashed potatoes white gravy, today's veggies and a large chocolate milk." Resea rambled off as they entered the café. "Yep my usual." Roy chuckled. "Resea dear and Roy hello." Called Catrina, Reseas mother. "Oh Roy how's the courting of Resea going?" came Theodore's eager voice. "DAD ROY IS NOT COURTING ME. HE LIKES RIZA HAWKEYE." Yelled Resea. " Roy bar or widow booth?" Resea asked. "Actually outside and you will join me right." Roy said. " That's fine, yes Resea will. The usual for both of you then." Catrina answered. "Mom…" Resea started to say. "No arguing you eat nothing unless Roy makes you. Face it Resea Ed has forgotten you. Roy's a good healthy young man." Catrina simply replied.

Resea turned and stormed out. I can't believe these people. All Ed did was go on a mission to find some guy named Marco. Even though he doesn't write I still care about him. Though Roy is hot, in central almost all the time and enjoys my company. If Ed and I break it off or he never comes back. I could enjoy being Roy'. No, no, no I love Ed and Roy loves Riza. I told Ed I would wait and so I will. Resea thought. "Resea, hey Resea." Roy said while grabbing her arm. "Your spacing out on me stop it." ""I'm sorry Roy." Resea replied while blushing. "Why so red Resea, thinking something betray full about me?" Roy asked Roy teasingly. "Nope, not at all. What could I think that you don't already believe about yourself." Resea laughed back. "Hey that was a low blow I'm not that bad." Roy whimpered a little. "That's true other wise we wouldn't be friends." Resea chuckled. "Here you kids go. I'm happy to see you smiling Resea. Thank you Roy." Catrina said. "Your welcome ma'am, but what have I done?" Roy asked. "That's simple you make Resea smile." Catrina replied. "I enjoy her company. The pipsqueak is lucky to have her love and loyalty. Not to mention how hot she looks in a skirt." Roy said. "Hey I'm right here you know and Roy I'm going to thump you for Ed." Resea huffed a little. "No you wont or I'd be hurt a couple times over." Roy replied. Resea glares at Roy and starts eating. "Thank you ma'am." Roy says then starts to eat too.

Half way through the meal Resea gets up and leaves tears streaming down her face. Roy stands up and follows quietly behind. Ed when you get back I'm so beating you down, I can't understand why you haven't written to this lovely girl. Huh we're at the train station why and when did she get the rose? Roy thought to him self as he watched Resea place the rose by a column then cry against it. I can't stand this, watching Resea be so sad and lonely. I love Riza, but she wont let me close so that will never come to pass. I care for Resea and maybe if I take it slow enough I'll be able to erase the hurt that Edward the Fullmetal jackass shrimp Elric has inflicted on her. Roy thought as he wrapped his arms around Resea. "I know I'm not Ed, but cry on me ok Resea." Roy whispered into her hair. Resea turned and placed her head on his chest continuing to cry.

People started to entire the station giving what seemed to be a very handsome couple saying good-bye a wide berth. Even though Resea had stopped crying she didn't leave Roy' embrace or say anything. As they stood there a train pulled in and the crowed swarmed blocking the seemingly sad couple from view. "Excuse me sir, the train is about to leave, are either of you boarding it?" a mans voice asked. "No." was all Roy said. "Hey brother is that Roy with a girl?" came a familiar voice. "Al, oh no Roy Ed and al are back and I'm…" Resea was stammering. "Don't worry everything will be fine. Ed'll understand he loves you." Roy stated. "Al, your right and he is with a… Resea, my Resea in Roy' arms. I'm gonna kill that mustang for this." Ed calmly stated. "Brother wait…" al started to say, but Ed was already gone.

"ROY GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRL NOW." Ed yelled with a clap of his hands. "Why, if it isn't the shrimp. Reseas your girl, but she's in my arms and I would write her no matter what." Roy jeered back holding Resea closer. "Roy don't please I love Ed, don't make him angry." Resea started to cry again. " Ok Resea, just so you know Ed she loves you and is very loyal. Next time you hurt her she'll be mine." Roy said as he walked away. "Ed…" all Resea said before she collapsed from exhaustion. Ed could do nothing but watch Resea fall to the ground. "Resea, no." Ed cried as her ran to her side. "Al go tell her parents. I'm taking her to the hospital." Ed said as he picked her up and took off. "Ok brother." Al called back as he ran to the Fawkes dumpling café. Seeing Roy ahead al called out. "Roy are Reseas parents at the café?" "Yeah, why and where are ed and Resea? Al what's going on?" Roy asked. "Resea collapsed and Eds taking her to the hospital." Al said. "Resea, what!" Roy exclaimed turning around and sprinting for the hospital. Resea be ok, please be ok. Both Ed and Roy thought frantically. Ed was the luckier one able to feel Reseas weight and see her slow shallow breathing. All Roy could do was worry.

A few moments later Ed rushed into the hospitals emergency area, followed closely by Roy who snatched Resea right out of Ed's arms. "Start the paper work use my military insurance and last name, Elric." Roy ordered. "Why, your stuff sir?" Ed questioned as he grabbed the paperwork. "Because Fullmetal it makes more sense if she's my charge or wife than yours. You're young and short." Roy replied casually as he held Resea close. "WHO, ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA SIZED SHRIMP!" Ed yelled. "Metal do the paperwork now." Roy said in such a cold voice that Ed shut up and did the work. "Um ok question one last name?" Ed muttered. "Mustang" Roy said. "Middle name?" Ed whispered. "Renee" Roy supplied. "Birthday July 14 1900." " Roy just how much do you know about my Resea?" Ed asked while finishing off the paperwork and turning it back in. "everything Ed everything and she's not even my girlfriend." Roy answered "when you spend hours with someone everyday for three months you learn a lot about them. Their hopes, dreams, fears, brave acts from the past and scars through out life." Roy rambled on.

"Resea, Resea mustang the nurse will see you know." The receptionist called. "Ed waits here for al and Reseas parents." Roy stated as he stood up. "Sir is this Resea?" a nurse asked. "Yes, this is Resea my wife." Roy calmly replied. "Please tell me what happened?" the nurse said. "She was crying and then just collapsed." Roy stated. "Ok we'll have to run some tests and keep her over night." The nurse replied. "That's fine. I would like to stay with her if you don't mind ma'am." Roy said. "That's fine you are her husband. One more question could she be pregnant?" the nurse asked. "No. We just got married and haven't been able to…" Roy embarrassedly trailed off. " Then she'll be taken to a room now." The nurse informed. "Ok, which room so I can inform my best man and her parents." Roy said. " She will be in room 137 and can receive visitors in two hours other than you." The nurse replied. "Thank you ma'am I'll be up soon." Roy said as he kissed Reseas forehead.

Walking back into the waiting room Roy saw ed pacing, al in the corner, Mrs. Greyfield sitting down crying and Mr. Greyfield standing behind her. As they spotted Roy each approached him asking the same thing. "What's going on with Resea?" "They're putting her in room 137 and going to run some tests. She and I are married and haven't had the chance to… well that's the story so my military insurance will cover the bill." Roy stated while turning red. " Will you really marry her Roy?" Theodore asked. "Roy she loves Ed, you could get in trouble." Catrina stated. "You…you… oh I'm gonna kill you Roy. She's my girl, wait better yet I'll tell Riza that you married her. Ed stammered and plotted. "Roy, did she wake up at all?" al quietly asked. "No al she didn't. Catrina can you go get her: the black nightgown she likes, purple slippers, black and white spotted plush dog, diary under her mattress, notebook with pen and recipe book. She'll be overnight and I'll be staying here with her. Al send Riza with a night bag for me. Thanks." Roy listed and walked away.

Everyone stared open mouthed at his back. "Wait Roy how did you know all that?" Ed yelled. "Ed you already know that answer and my Resea is waiting." Roy casually stated. "I'm gonna kill him al, I really am." Ed huffed. "Ed, don't let Roy get to you, Resea has been loyal to you for the past three months to the point of crying her self to sleep every night. Theodore comforted.

Meanwhile Roy was waiting in the hall by Reseas room pacing. What's wrong with her, why did she collapse like that? Damn doctors and tests. Roy kept thinking. "Sir, Mr. Mustang sir you can come in now." The doctor said poking his head out of Reseas room. "So what's wrong with her?" Roy asked nervously. "She's fine just tired and becoming malnutriond. You can take her home in the morning. Just make sure she eats and sleeps." The doctor answered. Thank you sir." Roy replied as he came into the room and sat down by Reseas bedside. Roy held Reseas hand brushing his thumb across her wrist. At least all you need is rest and food. Damn you Fullmetal three months of worry for her and I feel into carrying deeply, but she still loves you.

"Knock, knock can we come in?" came Catrina voice. "Yes, just be quite." Roy answered without even moving. "What's wrong with my daughter Roy?" Catrina said. "The begings of malnutrition and exhaustion." Roy simply answered. "Roy gets away from my girlfriend." Ed stormed in. "Metal be quite and how can you call her yours when you couldn't even write to her in three months. I watched her worry and smile, laugh and cry, but no matter how anyone or I tried we couldn't remove the sadness from her eyes. The sadness you put there." Roy calmly stated. "I love her Roy." Ed cried. "No, Ed you don't; you love al and the search for the stone. Let her go Ed just let her go." Roy whispered.

"Roy we're here." Came ALS' voice. "Roy, what are you up to?" Riza asked. "It's simple Riza. I'm taking care of Resea." Roy said. "He's gone and put her down as his wife Riza." Ed said. "Yes, al already told me ed. Roy does she even know about that?" Riza exclaimed. "No, Riza she doesn't." Roy said. "Huh, where am I… Ed your back." Came Reseas voice as she raised her hand. "Resea, Resea your awake. How are you feeling?" Roy quietly exclaimed. "My head hurts along with my body. Where am I and where's my…" Resea said. "I'm right here Resea, you're in the hospital. Your parents, al and Riza are all here." Ed stated. "Ed I've missed you. Why didn't you write me or something?" Resea questioned. "Resea, please be quite and rest some more. Riza, al go get some food for Resea." Roy quietly ordered as he stood up and walked to the widow. "I think we should all go to the cafeteria and let Ed and Resea have sometime alone now." Roy continued to say.

So they all left in silence walking down to the cafeteria. "Roy, sir why…" Riza cried. "Simple Riza we can't be together and you know it." Roy said. "Yes, but why Resea she's Eds girl." Riza replied. "So they both say, but I'm the one she's been with and talked to. He hasn't written in three months. I care for her almost as much as I care for you. Let it go Riza." Ray stated. "Catrina, ma'am what does Resea like to eat?" al asked. "Get her a small salad, ham sandwich, fruit bowl and chocolate milk. Al." Catrina answered." "Thank you ma'am." Al replied.

Back in the room Resea has gotten out of bed and is now in Eds arms by the window. "Ed I've missed you so much." Resea sobbed. "I've missed you to Resea." Ed cried, "I'm sorry that I didn't write. I wasn't trying to make you sick with worry. Forgive me." "It's ok Ed, but I think I need to be alone for a while now to rest." Resea said while pushing Ed away. "Ok, I'll go get some food and be back in a while." Ed replied as he walked away.

I'm sorry Ed I love you and want you happy so I'm letting you go. If we are meant to be together, we will meet again. Good-bye love and be safe. Yes that's what I'll write to him before I go. Now what should I write to Roy, he's so kind and gently hearted a child really though he never shows it. How about: Roy thank you for everything. I have given up on Ed for now to follow my dream, but I still love him. Take care and be safe. Good-bye friend. Yes that'll work I'll write the letters tomorrow and leave in the afternoon. For now I'll sleep. Resea thought to herself.

As Ed was heading to the cafeteria. He passed Roy who was heading to Reseas room with al. "Metal" Roy said tensely. "Flame." Ed replied just as tensely. "Outside." Both challenged in unison. "Fine let's go." Again in unison. So they went outside. With out a word Ed clapped his hands and Roy snapped his fingers. Flames and rocks shot everywhere. Ed kicked; Roy blocked and countered with a punch. Ed dodged barely and swept at Roy' feet, jumping back. Roy sneered. "Shrimp your gonna get burned." "Not if I bury you first and who are you calling shrimp, hothead." Ed jeered. Roy snapped his fingers making a cyclone of fire around ed. Ed clapped his hands and made a cylinder of ground rises around him. Climbing the footholds to the top Ed jumps down towards Roy fist first. Roy side steps receiving the blow on his shoulder. Ed loses his balance and rolls on the ground. Roy grabs Ed's legs flipping him on to his back, and then sitting on him capturing his arms and legs. Roy starts to pummel Ed. "this is for every tear you've made Resea cry." Screamed Roy. " Why she loves you I don't know." Finally exhausted Roy rolls off of Ed and walks away.

Ed stands up well I should get cleaned up and then go see Resea. Damn that Roy, he has Riza why does he want Resea too. I love her she knows it. I mean when I wasn't talking about the stone, I was talking about her. Damn what do I do? I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want to let her go. Ed thinks as he walks into the men's room. "Damn you Roy now Reseas really going to worry." Ed states aloud to himself.

"Resea can I come in?" asked Riza. "Yes Riza come in." Resea replied. "Resea what are your feelings for Roy?" Riza wondered. "I'm not sure Riza. He's been really good to me and I enjoy his company. But I don't love him, no that's not true I love him differently than I do Ed." Resea said." Why are yours?" "I, well I love Roy though it could never work. So if you promise to take really good care of him I'll let you have him." Riza stated sadly. "No Riza I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon to make my dreams come true. But please don't tell anyone. Give these letters to Roy and Ed a five p.m. tomorrow. Thank you Riza. I'm going back to sleep now. Resea said. "Oh ok take care Resea." Was all Riza could manage. Just then Roy walked in and stationed himself at Reseas side. "Riza, please tell everyone that Reseas done seeing visitors for the day.' Roy ordered. "Yes, sir." Riza said as she left. "Good- night darling Resea." Roy whispered as he fell asleep.

Next morning everyone was outside Reseas room waiting to take her home. Ed and Roy were arguing about which home Resea would go to. "No Ed she's coming home with her husband." Roy yelled. "I don't think so, she's going home with her parents and SHE'S NOT YOUR WIFE." Ed yelled back. "How about you two let her decide." Came Riza cool voice. "Roy, Catrina, Theodore have some coffee to ease the nerves. Ed tea drink it now." The door opens and Resea comes out. Ed takes her night bag and offers his arm. "Thank you ed lets go back to my parents. Roy thank you too for everything." Resea said.

They all leave in silence walking to the to the Fawkes dumpling café and home. Resea goes straight to her room with out a word. "Well I'll be back around seven PM to check up on her. I'm needed at H.Q." Roy states. "Same here." Riza said. "Tell Resea al and I said to get lots of rest." Ed said. So the group leaves for HQ and Reseas parents ready the café for opening.

Resea meanwhile is in her room packing a small amount of clothes, her diary, two recipe books, two note books, some pens, her dog plushy and life savings. Then she sits down at her desk to write.

Dear mom and dad,

By the time you read this I'll be gone. I love you both, but the time has come for me to make my dreams come true. I'll write you from each new town I stop in.

Love,

Resea

Resea left her note and went to the train station. "I don't know where I'm going, but one ticket for the next train please." Resea told the station master. "Ok, here you go have a nice trip." The station master said. Resea sat down to wait for the train. At two p.m. it arrived and she boarded leaving behind a red and a yellow rose at the same column that Roy had held he and Ed had said good-bye.

Three hours later Riza had asked Roy and Ed for a privet meeting. Only saying that she had something for them. As they stared at her Riza handed each a plain white envelope with their names on it, then left the room to call Catrina and Theodore Greyfield. "Well Ed what do you think this is about?" Roy asked. "Not quite sure sir. Guess we gotta open them to find out." Ed replied. "Ok well you first Ed and read it out loud." Roy said.

So Ed opened his letter and read what it said.

Dear Edward Elric,

If you are reading this then it's five p.m. and I'm on a train to making my dreams come true. I love you and always will. Maybe upon our travels we will meet again and this time be able to stay together. Please stay safe and be careful.

Love always,

Resea

P.s. here is a picture of me.

"She's gone, she left me, and I got dumped. Maybe she's still at the station." Ed was frantically saying. "Ed calm down let's find out what she has written me." Roy calmly stated as he opened his letter.

Dear Roy Mustang,

Thank you for the past three months. You helped me a lot. I appreciate the gesture of being your wife, but as I've been saying from the start I love Ed with my entire being. You belong with Riza and I hope it happens someday. I have left on a train to fulfill my dreams. You know all of them and now I'm chasing them. Someday our paths will cross again, but until then I'll always remember you as a dear friend. Thank you.

Love always,

Resea

"So she has gone to make a life for herself. I'm happy for her, but sad for the rest of us." Roy whispered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah let's go to the train station already. Ed said anxiously. "Fine let's go." Roy replied. " So Resea is really gone Mr. Greyfield. I'm sorry for you, this is what she needs. All we can do is hope she stays safe and comes back home someday. Yes, thank you we would appreciate the updates as you receive them. Good-bye." Roy and Ed heard Riza say into a phone. "Riza, ed and I are going to the train station to see if she might still be there. Hold everything for me." Roy ordered. "Yes, sir of course." Riza answered.

So Ed and Roy marched off to the station in silence. When they got to it; they found nothing, but two roses by a column a red one with Eds' name and a simple good-bye and a yellow one with Roy' name and a thank you.

Both man and boy sat on opposite sides of the column looking at their flowers allowing the tears to flow unashamed. As the sunset they got up and went their separate ways silently holding the flowers close to their hearts. Thinking about the girl who held their hearts and disappeared on a train with nothing more than roses and notes.


End file.
